Hold On
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU AND SPOILERS (don't read if you haven't seen the season 5 premiere)! Based on scenes from Season 5.01 Casus Belli. Garnett/Slattery


**Title: Hold On**

 **Summary:** AU AND SPOILERS (don't read if you haven't seen the season 5 premiere)! Based on scenes from Season 5.01 Casus Belli. Garnett/Slattery

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the ideas she comes up with

 **A/N:** OMG! What a start! Finally a real Garnett/Slattery moment and it's their last! NOOOOOOOOO So not fair that she had to die – and in his arms no less! So since I was quite distressed b/c I so saw their romance budding from the first look at the start of season 3 and hoped they would have them ride out into the sunset together at the end of this one but alas not to be. Ugh….so this is to make myself and anyone else with me feel better! I'm a bit rusty at these so hope you enjoy a little.

 **NOTE:** As 'always' _"words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy." Just italics are thoughts_

* * *

 _"This is USS Jeffery Michener. All systems go…" the proud voice of Captain Andrea Garnett radioed loud and clear to the newly expanded Navy Fleet._

She cast a happy gaze out over the crystal blue seas in the near horizon and then looked over at XO Mike Slattery as he finished his part of the inaugural run to kick off 'Fleet Week' and felt her stomach tighten with joy as he looked at her and both held the other's gaze for a few seconds before it was back to business; and also to not let the crew have too much insight into their private romance.

As she stood at the helm of the navy destroyer her mind travelled back in time to the night her and Mike stood on the pier and watched the last of the letters being painted on the side of what would be her new ship; not so many months ago.

 _'We've come a long way,' Mike commented as he stood next to her; their hands intertwined but masked by the dark shadows that encased them that warm summer's eve._

 _'We…have,' she agreed as he looked down with a tender gaze. 'You sure you're ready for this next step?'_

 _'Being Mrs. Slattery?' She remarked as she glanced down at the simple band of gold on her left hand and then up at him with a loving expression._

 _'In private.'_

 _'For now,' she countered as he offered her a small chuckle. 'Danny and Kara made it work.'_

 _'Well when you want to ship me off to the other part of the world I might consider it.'_

 _'Funny,' she deadpanned as she let her head loll onto his shoulder. 'This is a big step. Expanding the fleet.'_

 _'Separate missions.'_

 _'Mike, we both knew…'_

 _'I'm just saying.'_

 _'Do you really want me to lecture you yet again on your risky away missions?' She countered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close; the two of them finding heat in the cool night air as the shadows kept their relationship secret._

 _'Just a bit longer and we can make it official.'_

 _'Andrea Slattery. Like the sound of that.'_

 _'Me too.'_

"Captain!" Andrea's mind snapped back to reality as the order was given for the ship to continue on its course toward the pier for the big inaugural celebration – the start of 'Fleet Week'. Her mind was filled with happy thoughts as the ship came into berth and then finally stopped. She just could never have imagined that in a few short hours their worlds would all be forced upside down by the work of a madman and she'd be fighting for her life…her future once again.

XXXXXXXX

The day was clear and crisp and filled with excitement and promise – the hope that the future was finally looking bright and they were finally in control after too many years of chaos. That thought was about to be shattered in the worst possible way.

Mike Slattery was half way through his 'Fleet Week' welcome when something happened with the camera crew and they had to take a break, figure out what was wrong and then redo the segment.

 _"We've lost satellite feed. I'll have to figure out what's wrong and come right back."_

"Sure," Mike huffed as he offered the female newscaster an annoyed glance and then looked over at Tom Chandler, his friend and now Navy Admiral, who could only offer him an amused smirk in return. But before Tom could offer some glib comeback, he noticed Mike's expression turn from annoyance to concern and then turned to the west and followed his gaze.

Both of them looked at the incoming planes, flying in attack formation and knew something was wrong.

 _"Those aren't ours," Mike stated in haste._

 _"And their wings aren't clean! IT'S AN ATTACK!" Tom chandler exclaimed seconds before the first of many destructive explosives dotted the perfect blue sky with markings of black and orange._

A few seconds later, navy personnel and civilians alike were sent scrambling in all directions as the plans targeted at first the new navy destroyers and then circled around for another strike. Time seemed to hold Chandler and Slattery captive for a few seconds while the sky around them remained serene and then exploded with vengeful force; the two of them finally springing into action.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"TAKE COVER!"

They both shouted as they tried to usher as many civilians as possible out of the line of gunfire that now so indiscriminately started to chew up the pier.

Mike could only curse as he heard screams around him and wondered what kind of madness would drive someone to fire on innocent men, women and children. He watched Burke exit the hull of one of the ships and rush toward them, his wife was close behind.

 _"….the hull has been breached!"_

 _"How the hell did we not see this coming!"_

 _"Early warning systems and radar when black across the base right before the attack. Our weapons systems are down. They think we were hacked!"_

 _"Get all civilians off the deck…"_

They didn't have time to think about much else…no time to ponder what might happen to each of them now that they were both in the direct line of fire. This was their job…this is what they were trained for what they lived for. Only now the stakes were a bit higher – both were more than emotionally invested in the other.

She could only offer him one look of worry before she gave him a nod and sprang into action; telling herself she'd tell him more after the smoke had cleared and the shooting had stopped. She relayed his order to the gunners and then hurried toward the deck where innocent women and children were slow to clear and their lives were now in the direct line of fire.

He knew there were still people trapped on the deck and that included his personnel and it was only seconds before Mike Slattery was behind one of the big deck guns, Burke at his side and both fired non-stop at the incoming enemy planes. He fired until he was out and then just shouted… _"AMMO!"_

He never expected that it would be his wife to be the closest in ear shot, to follow the command and put her life in harms way to help keep his intact. He could only watch in horrible slow motion as she ran for the box of ammo, clutched it in her grasp and then raced back toward him just as one of the planes headed straight for them, firing all the way.

He was out and could only watch helplessly as the incoming rapid fire from the enemy plane started to tear up the deck as it headed right for her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mike Slattery shouted as he watched his wife's body pivot and then jerk in place as one of the large bullets caught her and forced her to fall to the ground. "Oh God….NOOOOOO" He shouted as he didn't care about his own life as he broke cover and raced toward her.

Burke watched and tried to cover him as best he could by firing at the incoming plane; Tom Chandler finally appearing with a shoulder mounted rocket launcher and fired right the plane, taking it out.

"Andrea!" Mike shouted as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her to safety; the planes breaking off their attack on the base.

"Mike…" she whispered as his hands quickly started to look for where she was hit. "Side…graze…Mike…"

"Just hold on okay…just…lemme see…" he started only to wince as she uttered a painful gasp when his fingers found the wound and applied some pressure. "You're too stubborn to die on me…so you better live…that's an order."

"Aye…aye…" she whispered as her eyes started to flutter.

"Andrea!"

"Mike…get her out of here. Burke can help me with the rest of the evac. Get her attention now!"

"Can't…lose another," Mike stated sadly as he looked up in anger.

"Go!"

"Ahhhh," Andrea groaned as her husband's strong arms lifted her into his grasp and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and knew she was safe. "In your arms…best way to go."

"Hey! No talk like that…" he huffed as he stepped inside the hull of the ship and hurried toward what was left of medical bay. "Just a patch up until they can get you to the hospital. Just hold on."

"How bad…"

"Bad," Mike replied in truth as frantic navy sailors charged past him. "Doc!" Mike Slattery shouted to Dr. Rios who looked up in shock. "She's been hit…one of those chewed up her side. You gotta help her before she bleeds out."

Despite the fact that he was down a medic and the space was filled with smoke and the injured, he managed to clear one of the examining beds and then watched as Mike slowly lowered her down and held her hand. He looked up in surprise but Mike offered him a look that said _'just get to work'._

"Help her…" he pleaded as her hand gripped his as another wave of pain consumed her and her lips uttered a painful gasp. "Now!"

"Right…."

Andrea looked up at her husband with a small grimace and knew that despite the fact that her injury was bad, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as he drew breath and that gave her hope despite the ugly despair that now marred their horizon. He was her second chance at happiness after all the ugly despair she would fight desperately to keep it. To keep him in her life.

"Okay let me see the wound."

Mike Slattery pulled back to let the doctor work and then looked down at his left hand where the band of gold had resided the night before and felt his heart sink. He had finally gotten his life back to the place he felt comfortable to let someone else share it with him and today he had come so close to losing it all once again. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hold on okay…it's going to be okay."

"Liar," she whispered as she tried to offer him a small smile. "Damn scar."

"Scars on women are sexy," he commented as Rios looked over with arched brows but said nothing and then looked back down and continued to treat the wound.

"She'll be okay. Let me get something to wrap that properly and clean it up." He placed a blanket over her and then hurried for what was left of his supplies.

"You saved my life," Andrea said with appreciation as her hand reached out and tenderly touched his flushed cheek.

"You are my life now…just don't do that again."

"Aye aye," she retorted as he took her hand and brought it to his lips and planted a warm kiss on it before he leaned in clsoer. "Promise me you'll stay safe when you go after these guys. Just got used to saying 'husband' again."

She knew him all too well and he had the look of revenge in his eyes and that determined expression that set his jaw in place and words weren't needed; this was his new mission now and losing him scared her. "Please…"

"I promise. I now have something to hold onto…and I'm never letting go."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** And yeah I couldn't kill Rios either! *sigh* okay so I hope if you read this piece you liked it enough to review b/c we need some cheering up right now! Please do so before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
